What Snape Taught Me
by robinadler
Summary: Draco is determined to rebuild his reputation from the ground up... all on his own. What happens when those around him refuse to let him do it alone? Will Draco learn the meaning of true love and friendship, or will he let old habits and his pride ruin everything?


**[Disclaimer: I write fan fiction, but I do not own, nor have I created any of these characters/this world.]**

Chapter 1: I can't stop thinking about her

It started like a breeze on the wind that turned into a quiet whisper from an unknown source. He couldn't explain why, he just knew there was an undeniable weight upon his chest every time he heard her voice, or her mere name was mentioned. Eventually he would have to do something, but what?

Nearly 20 years old and starting a career in the Ministry to prove himself worthy, the last thing Draco thought he would spend any time pondering over was the Golden Trio's token witch. It was outrageous. It was unacceptable. He could count the number of times he had seen her on a single hand, and yet there was a nagging within him every time, and it seemed as though it would only grow.

It just so happened that on that very Tuesday morning, as he was sorting through his boss's filing cabinet, the familiar cinnamon and tome scent wafted through his nostrils. He inhaled deeply before clenching his jaw, remembering himself.

"Is Arthur in?" her soft voice penetrated the quiet office. He looked over his shoulder to grunt a reply, and felt the pull at his chest. Her chocolate brown eyes locked with his, but with great effort, he managed to break free from her gaze. He turned back to the papers and nodded for her to enter the door behind his desk.

A career as a secretary wasn't what Draco had been expecting, but it was all that was offered to him. Despite wanting to build his own way up without his father's name, he was certain that Mr. Weasley pitied him. He was the only person beside her who dared lay a hand on Draco, and it was always to clap him on the back for a job well done. A job well done in Arthur Weasley's eyes wasn't much, but Draco said nothing, as it was job security after all.

When he heard the door close, he let out a breath. What was so unbearable about being in her presence, he wondered. He checked his watch: three more hours until he could pour himself a drink. After what felt like an eternity, she opened the door mid-conversation.

"-be a bit late, but save me a bit of Mrs. Weasley's treacle tart." She smiled and Draco watched the creases along her eyes fold.

"Of course, Hermione! I'll make sure to put a glamour on it so Ron doesn't bogart all of it." He chuckled before turning his gaze to Draco. He whipped his head back around to the files, but could feel Mr. Weasley's eyes on the back of his head.

"Thanks, Mr. Weasley." She giggled as she left from their sight, but her scent still lingered. The silence was palpable, and Draco could feel the air tightening around him.

"Say, Draco," started Arthur, "you don't have dinner plans tonight, do you?" Draco turned around with a smirk to see the older wizard with his hands on his rotund hips, a curious look on his face.

"Thank you, Mr. Weasley, but there's a bottle of special reserve waiting at home for me." He snatched a file from deep in the cabinet and splayed it out onto his desk. As he rounded the desk, the older wizard sat in the crotchety seat across from him, throwing an ankle across his knee.

"I'm sure it'll still be there tomorrow." Draco flicked his eyes to meet the man's. "Come to the Burrow, Draco. Give yourself a little break."

"While I appreciate the invitation, Mr. Weasley-"

"Prove to me how much you appreciate it by popping in." Arthur cut him off, cornering Draco. "Come now, let's bridge that awkward gap between then and what could be." His eyebrow rose on its own accord. Sensing Draco's confusion, Arthur leaned forward, clasping his hands together and laying them on his desk. "You know, stereotypical pureblood mentality-"

"Ah..." Draco's jaw tightened again. It was still a sensitive subject no matter how much he had changed, no matter how much time had passed. "Like I said, I appreciate it-"

"Perfect!" Arthur clapped his hands together. "Why don't we pop by the Leaky Cauldron before heading to the Burrow, eh?" Draco was feeling more cornered than ever. Whether or not the man meant well, he would be surrounded by people who had no interest in his company and there was no fooling him into thinking otherwise. But if she would be there...

"All right then."

 **[A/N: This is intended as a slow burn, but I'm pantsing it, so who knows. Also, this was inspired by a tumblr called lettertomrpotter I believe!]**


End file.
